


not dead! (again)

by foxtrot12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Reunions, Shenanigans, loki isnt dead he's just chilling as ruler of some planet, reader is ready to pound ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: thor and the guardians come knocking on your door with the information that a certain someone might not be as dead as previously thought





	not dead! (again)

**Author's Note:**

> yoo i havent written for marvel in ages hope you like!!

A loud rumbling came from the outskirts of New Asgard, an unusual occurrence for the time of day (night, however, was a different story).  Checking outside your window, you are able to catch a glimpse of the Milano just before it lands. It's been a couple of months since Thor had run off with the Guardians and no one has heard from him since.  A few Asgardians nosied around, wondering what all the noise was about. Some turned their cheek and continued to work; not everyone was as accepting of Thor's midlife crisis as you and Brunnhilde were.

"I see the goons of the galaxy have returned," you yelled, walking up to the ship as its crew were stepping off. 

"Goons?" Quill gawked, dramatically clutching his heart.

"Groot, you're growing so tall!" you cooed when you spotted your favorite sentient tree.  

"I am Groot!" he replied, stretching to try and appear taller.  

Drax and Mantis greeted you as well and went their own ways to stretch and enjoy the weather while they had the chance.  Quill informed you Rocket and Nebula were waiting inside, ready to leave. It didn't slip your attention that one other member was missing.

And finally, Thor stepped out.  Although he didn't appear happy, when he saw you his face lit up just enough for you to notice.  You didn't need to verbally greet him: you opened your arms and he enveloped you in one of the biggest bear hugs you'll ever experience.  

"It's good to see you," you mumbled into his shoulder.  

"Likewise," he replied, releasing you from his grasp.  "We've come for you." 

"Me?" you laughed somewhat nervously.  "That's a little ominous, don't you think?"  You've always known Thor has his less  _ eloquent _ moments but this was wading into creepy serial killer territory if he keeps using one liners like that.

Thor shrugged.  "We have come for you because we think we have found him."  He paused. "Loki. I wanted you to be there if it truly is him." 

You needed a second to collect yourself.  His name was the last thing you expected to hear from this unexpected visit.  If he was alive, you wanted to be there. "Well, let's go." You tried your best to smile.  Thor returned a smile, although his was more genuine than yours.

"He should be afraid, it seems," he commented as you pushed past him to board the Milano.

"Oh, he will be," you assured.

It didn't take long before you were in front of the steps of a royal palace, lavishly decorated with gold and green.  The citizens spoke of a "much gracious savior" who suddenly became their ruler just about a year ago. 

"If you ask me, we should just leave him," Rocket commented.  "He sounds like a real douchebag, anyway."

"He is," Thor agreed.  "But he is family." 

"He's worse than a douchebag, but I don't think the names I'm thinking of translate over to anything you guys would understand."  Thor gave you a knowing glance, somewhat afraid of how calm you were being. 

"There are guards everywhere, what is your plan to get to him?" Nebula asked.  Her hand was moving to her weapon. "I have a few ideas."

"Hold up," Quill said, stopping Nebula, "I thought the  _ 'plan'  _ was go in and talk to him, not kill him?" He looked at you and Thor.  "Unless I'm missing something. I mean  _ I  _ killed my family, doesn't mean  _ you  _ want to, but, yanno, to each their own." 

"Maybe a little of both," you replied.  "C'mon, I've got this."

Walking up to the guarded gates, you watched the two soldiers move their weapons together to block entrance.  "I've come to speak with," you bit your tongue, "our  _ gracious savior."  _  You smiled as pleasantly as you could, and grasped your chest.  "He's done  _ so  _ much for me and my family," you gestured to the crew behind you.  You weren't sure if they would think it odd that your family composed of a strange mix of races, but from what you've gathered, the inhabitants of this planet are generally accepting and rather naïve.  "It would mean the  _ world  _ to me if I could thank him in person."  The guards looked at each other before moving aside and opening the massive golden doors.

The rest of the crew joined your side and walked into what seemed to be some sort of throne room.  And, of course, there he sat on the throne: Loki. When he noticed you and his brother, he dropped the cup that he had previously been drinking out of.  It clattered on the floor, the noise echoing through a now silent room.

_ "Darling,"  _ you greeted, pulling a small sword from your side.  

"Oh,  _ shit—,"  _ Loki muttered, scrambling to stand and pull his own weapon to block your attack. 

"Should we do something?" Mantis asked.

"They will be fine," Thor replied, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a while.  Although it was chaotic and not the reunion he was hoping for, he wouldn't want it any other way.

"I hope she wins," Nebula commented, to which Drax laughed.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah… I don't think there's supposed to be a 'winner,'" Quill replied.  

"You absolute wretch!" you yelled, bringing your sword down on his spear.  It was clear he was struggling against your attacks. "Do you know how many times we have watched you die?"

"But I'm back now, love!" Loki tried to reason with you.  "I did tell my brother I would be back, did I not?"

The fight paused as both parties looked to Thor.

"I heard no such thing, brother."

Loki sighed.  Maybe he deserved this.  Your sword hit his spear again.  Okay, he  _ definitely  _ deserved this.

"You," you swung your weapon, "are a  _ huge,"  _ you swung it again, "He—," just as you were getting ready to teach the gang some new words , Loki was able to catch you off guard, hitting your sword at the right angle to send it flying.  

You stood in silence as Loki's spear was pointed at your chest.  A few of the others behind you tensed, getting ready to fight, need be.  But, that was not the case. Loki dropped his weapon and opened his arms.  You couldn't resist any longer; you fell into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around you.  In the background, Nebula and Rocket booed. 

"I'm sorry, love," he mumbled.  "I would’ve come for you, but I was needed elsewhere.”

You propped your chin against his chest and looked up at him.  “Needed how?”

“Who else do you think amassed armies around the galaxy to aid in the final fight against Thanos,” he questioned, giving you a proud smile.

“Carol Danvers,” you replied without missing a beat.  Loki gave you an annoyed look, but he didn’t argue. 

“Then why are you still here?” Thor asked from behind you.

Loki moved one hand from your waist to gesture around him.  “Just look at this place, they were practically  _ begging  _ for a ruler.”

“You sound a lot like a dictator,” Rocket commented.

Loki narrowed his eyes.  “I don’t take council from talking vermin, rabbit.” 

“Are Asgardians stupid or do you guys seriously don’t know what racoons are?”  Rocket threw up his hands in defeat, looking to his companions for support. “I personally just think you guys are stupid.”

Loki opened his mouth to reply, something snarky and mean, no doubt, but you stopped him by cupping his jaw with your hand.  He returned his gaze to you, which soften to adoration immediately. You leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I’m glad you are alive,” you mumbled. 

“Gross,” Drax mumbled.

“We were hoping you would join us, brother,” Thor said, “although we debated just floating you into space, too.”

“How thoughtful,” Loki mumbled to you.  “I suppose I can give up my throne here to… do whatever it is you all  _ do _ .”  He wouldn’t admit it, but at this point, he would be willing to put up with whatever shenanigans to be with his family again.

“Good,” you replied, taking a step back.  You gave him a sweet smile before stomping on his foot and swiftly kneeing his groin.  “That’s for ‘dying,’ asshole.”

Thor began laughing, and a few of the others joined him.  You turned your back to Loki and began walking to the door.  Nebula held out her hand and you slapped it as you passed by.  

Thor gave his brother a quick bear hug (while Loki was still doubled over in pain) before nudging him.  “They were quite nice to you, don’t you think?” Loki grumbled in response and followed the crew out the doors.  He had a feeling there was a long road of forgiveness, and potential bodily injury, ahead of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i can't believe thor keeps forgiving loki and his bullshit what a good brother. i hope we get more loki in the future (in the movies). and i hope someone beats his ass for pulling this shit again lmao i love him


End file.
